Still Moving Forwards
by 3dgLover2195
Summary: Three years have pasted since the Timothy incident. The Earl has been quiet but that wont last. Allen, now a general, is sent to pick up a parasite-type innocence user from his old orphanage where he meets an old friend. AU. Much better summary inside.
1. Note

Heya... so yeah i know it's been like forever since i've done ANYTHING with this fic, and i am very sorry.

But lately i've been rereading the story and thinking about the plot, and as the author i still very much like it and wish to continue BUT, i want to change it up some.

This was my first fic which was almost a year ago, and since then i have become a better author and learned better ways to create my story.

So i have decided to delete all chapter from the fic, over look actually documents and fix everything! The old and new version will probably be similar in many ways, but there are so many things i feel like i need to fix.

I hope you can forgive me for the delay and i hope once i'm done rewriting them, you will reread and enjoy even more.

thank you :)


	2. Layla

**Authors Note~!~**

**Hello everyone! For all of those who used to follow my fic with the same name, welcome back :) For all of those just joining, i hope you enjoy it. Like i said before, this will be very similar to my previous one, but just with better grammar, less mistakes, and small details i wanna change. Hope you still love it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man by Hoshino Katsura. I really wish i did because i love this manga but i guess its better left to Katsura-san because she thought of the amazing plot :D**

**Summary: Three years have pasted since the incident at Timothy's orphanage. The Earl and the Noahs have been mostly quiet, probable planning their big attack against the Order. Allen Walker, now 18, is the youngest and only noah general. He has a mission to go and pick up a child from an orphanage that is said to have parasite-type innocence. What are the chance that the orphanage is the same one he lived in before Mana and the circus. Who would have also guessed that his first love, the only other person who used to be kind to him besides Mana, was now working there. Read as these two meet after years of separation, and what tales unfold as the Millennium Earl and Noahs begin to move again.**

* * *

Still Moving Forwards

_"Why do we even have to take care of that monster? It's not like anyone is going to adopt him, so what's the point in taking care of him?"_

_ "I know, i know. I've talked with the chairman over and over again, and he wants that _**thing**_ out of the orphanage as much as the rest of us. But _**it **_is still considered a child, so the chairman could get in to trouble if he just kicked _**it **_out onto the streets."_

_ "Well one wrong move, and i'll personally throw the demon out!"_

_ The two gossiping women continued to talk as every now and again they would take a quick glance to the corner of the near by room. Every time their eyes would shift that way, a gleam of hatred and disgust always shown through, clearly directing it at the _**thing**_ they were so afraid of. _

_ In that said corner of the orphanage, sat a young chestnut-haired child, his thin and dirt covered legs clutched to his chest. He had his eyes closed as he rested his chin on top of his knees. The boy had heard all the words of the two women and noticed every threatening look thrown his way. Sadly, he had gotten used to these comments and looks after years of the same abuse. _

_Though he was used to the same old harsh words, it never ceased to hurt him mentally and emotionally. And yet, he still refused to cry and show weakness._

_ The caretakers of the orphanage, who were suppose to be taking care of all the children, never acknowledged him as anything but a nuisance. They had treated him like this for so long that the child himself, started to believe the cruel accusations. He was very kind hearted and never wanted to cause harm to anyone, so once he started to be labelled as a problem, he closed himself off from others. It never really matter anyway, no one would play with him even if he tried. All the children were either afraid of him, thinking of him as a monster, or made fun of him and physically and verbally hurt him. _

_ Everyday, the young boy would curse his arm. The arm that was grotesquely disfigured, the arm that made it impossible for anyone to love him, even his parents. His left arm, which was a blood red color, was attached to him in a very unnerving way. The texture was like others but with a tougher exterior. Each nail on his left hand was a unnatural pure back, and imbedded in the back of the hand was a faintly visible green cross. _

_Because this boys arm was so different, no one dared associate with him. The fear of the unknown consumed everyone before they even got to know him, that is except for one small girl._

_ "Just ignore them Allen, your nothing like a monster. If anyone deserves to be kicked out it's them!"_

_ The small child known as Allen raised his head, finally opening his eyes. Once opened they revealed stunning silver colored eyes that were glossed over with the tears he refused to let fall. He looked up to see the girl who had spoken to him._

_ With a little dirt smudged on her face, she was wearing a patched up dress with cute flowers sowed around the edges. Her hair, which was a little longer than shoulder length, was a golden blond. Though her state of being was not very cleansed, no one could deny the fact she was a very pretty girl, especially her eyes. As if looking at the never ending ocean, her eyes were a shining mixture of bright blue and green, always swirling and mixing like the water. They shone brightly no matter what and when light hit them, it was like staring at an angel._

_ This alluring girl named Layla, was the only one who would talk to Allen and acknowledge him. _

_Allen gave her a little nod and stood up next to her, not yet eye level since he had always been shorted than her. Allen was a weak and small boy because of the poor care of orphanage workers, so Layla felt that it was her job to protect Allen. _

_Allen had first met his protector when he was four. Layla had just arrived to the orphanage at the young age of five._

_ She had lost both of her parents to a freak accident. No one could ever find her parents bodies and the house had been destroyed and set a blaze. The young girl had been so shocked by what happen, she could barley remember any details of what had happen. Layla was devastated, as any child would be when they lost their parents, and could do nothing but cry once she arrived at the orphanage. _

_The caretakers felt bad, but they didn't feel like having to comfort her all the time while trying to take care of the other children, except Allen of course. All the other kids were too absorbed in their own worlds to even care that she was crying. So most times, Layla was left to sob by herself and think about the parents she missed so dearly._

_Like most days, while hiding in his little corner, Allen noticed the blonde's distress and sorrow. Though Allen was younger and didn't know much about what it was like to loose parents, since he really never had any, Allen forced himself out of his comfort zone and to Layla's side. _

_Hesitantly he got closer and slowly began to pat her back with his right hand. This shocked Layla slightly and she quickly looked up to see who had began comforting her. When Allen saw her look up, he already began to pull back, thinking she was going to scream for him to get away, but to Allen's surprise she didn't scream or yell. Instead she gave him a small thankful gaze, before leaning closer into the boys arms and continuing to weep._

_This came to Allen as something totally new, never had he been so close to someone that didn't detest him. As the nervous boy continued to console the young girl, he couldn't help but wish this feeling of warm never went away._

_Hours on end, day after day, Allen would continue to comfort Layla. No matter how much she cried, and fell into sadness, the young boy never left her side. Soon enough, the time she cried became shorter and shorter, but to Allen's surprise, the time they spent together never shrank. When Layla was not upset, she would gladly sit with the lanky boy and talk non stop._

_Allen couldn't believe how nice Layla was to him. Everyday she would come right to his side without a word, and begin her day, wether it be with a smile, or tear struck eyes. Since he had never had any real friends, he didn't know how to take her actions, but for now he thought it was best to enjoy the time he had with her so far. Without even realizing it, Allen began to think of Layla as someone he cared about, and never wanted to leave._

_ Something Allen hadn't perceived yet though, is Layla had grown to really love being with him too. Of course she missed her parents dearly, and talked about all the good times she had with them to Allen, but after a long time of only talking about herself, she began to wonder about the boy. Layla had noticed Allen always seemed a little wary of everyone, and didn't speak much. In truth, the only thing she had really known about him was his name, and that he was a very quiet kind child that, for some reason, people seemed to avoid. Even the caretakers seemed to stay away from him and clearly disliked whenever Layla went near him. Curiosity was beginning to get the best of her._

_When Layla felt like Allen had began to open up a little more to her, and showed signs of enjoying her presence just as much as she enjoyed his, she thought it was time to ask him some stuff about himself. It didn't turn out like she had hoped though. It seemed like every question she asked, Allen only gave her part of the story and was obviously trying to avoid something important. _

_After the questioning, the most Layla was able to understand with the broken pieces of Allen's story was; he had been abandoned by his parents, Allen didn't say why, he could only guess how old he was, never actually being told his real birthday, and that he had been to many different orphanages ever since he could remember._

_Layla did try to ask him about why people seemed to avoid him, and why it seemed like he always had his left arm wrapped up and hidden, but Allen quickly evaded the question and asked more about her hometown. It did bother the little blond that Allen wouldn't answer her question, but she felt like it wasn't important, just as long as she had her newly found best friend next to her._

_To Allen's dismay though, Layla soon found out the answers she was so longing to know._

_One morning, right after Layla had woken up and gotten dressed, she headed straight to the attic where Allen seemed to be forced to sleep by himself at night. Quickly she opened the door and called out the boys name with a huge smile. _

_The attic was very small and torn up. After years of neglect, there were many holes and breaks in the ceiling, holes that would surly bring in bad weather and vermin. In the middle of the floor laid a raggedy, ripped up mattress and a tattered blanket, but to Layla's surprise, no Allen. The small girl was taken back a little when she didn't see the little chestnut -haired boy anywhere. Ever since they had started to get closer, Allen never went down stair before she came up to get him, so where was he? That's when Layla heard a loud thump from down stairs and a hurt yelp from Allen._

_Without hesitation, Layla ran down the stairs as fast as she could, and headed straight to where she heard the boy. When she rushed into the room, Layla saw three older boy leaning over a desperate Allen, as he reached for something. _

_"Stop! Give that back to me! Please! Why can't you just leave me alone? " Allen was yelling and trying to get up as the three boys continued to push him back and laugh._

_ Without a second thought, Layla ran in to protect him. "Hey! You three, stop it! All of you get away from him!"_

_ Swiftly she put her self in between the older boys and Allen. Holding out her arms to shield him, Layla then looked at the three boys and gave them a gaze of disgust and a glare that told them to go the hell away. _

_The boys just gave her a snide smirk, and held out the thing that they took from Allen. Right away, Layla noticed it was the patched up glove that Allen had always been wearing. She had never seen Allen take it off, so it was hard to believe these boy could have it. _

_The one older boy that was holding up the glove noticed her surprise and widened his smile. "That's right, you've never seen what's behind this nasty ol' glove have you? No wonder you always hang out with this _**thing**_. You don't know the monster he really is."_

_At those words, Layla cocked her head to the side, and glared at the boy questionably. "What are you talking about? Allen's perfectly normal! He's not a monster!"_

_All three boys wickedly smiled at her words and began to point at Allen. "Oh really?"_

_Layla obviously didn't want to betray her trust for Allen and look at whatever they were supposedly calling a 'monster', but as any other small child, her curiosity got the better of her. As she turned her head, and looked over her shoulder, Layla could see Allen trying to hide his arm, but he wasn't quick enough. _

_She saw it, the odd color, the weird texture, everything... it was different... not normal... monstrous. _

_ Layla took a quick breath in as she quickly turned her body to face him all the way and stare at the hand Allen so desperately didn't want her to see. Beginning to back up slightly, Layla held her hands to her mouth and continued to gape._

_ Satisfied with the girl's reaction, the three boys smiled some more before throwing Allen's glove back at him. Then walked off towards the door outside where everyone else was, making sure to sing a little song on their way out._

_~Allen, Allen. Freak of nature! Getting adopted today? No way! Silly Monster!~_

_Ignoring the hurtful song, Allen quickly grabbed his glove, and slipped it back on. Still sitting on the floor, Allen began to look up from his now covered hand, and into the frightened eyes of his friend. It definitely hurt his feeling the way she acted, but he couldn't help but hope with all his heart that she was different from others, that she wouldn't run and be afraid of him._

_With all the courage he had in his little body, he smiled meekly and began to reach out to Layla. "Umh... Layla? I-i'm sorry for not telling you. I know it's weird but i'm not a monster or anything so... please-"_

_Right before Allen was able to reach her arm, Layla slapped his hand to the side, and jumped back a whole foot. "No! Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" _

_As soon as Layla yelled, Allen quickly fell back. Hurt and pain clearly written on his face._

_Layla saw this and automatically felt bad for what she said, but fear made her unable to apologize and take it back. Instead she just stood and watched as Allen slowly stood up, never taking his eye off the floor. Layla was sure Allen was about to cry, but instead the small boy looked up with a almost dead look in his eyes, and began to walk her way._

_The little blonde couldn't figure out what he was doing, and almost made a run for it, thinking he was coming her way, but instead he just walked right past her, not even giving a second glance. Layla watch as Allen drug himself up the stairs, and what she would guess up to the attic._

_When he was no longer in her line of sight, guilt hit even harder than before. Layla couldn't believe what she had just seen, but what's more, she couldn't believe what she said, and the important person she had hurt. Right away she thought about running after him, but again, the fear of the unknown stopped her._

_Should she just ignore Allen like everyone else had? Maybe he really was dangerous, why else would people stay away from him? _

_...But every time she had been with him he had been nothing but a total sweet heart._

_Then again, he could be just deceiving her. Shoot, he didn't even cry after being called a monster and being told to go away, anyone normal would... right?_

_...But it was Allen. The little boy had been by her side ever sine she arrived, there's no way he could be some devil incarnate... right?_

_Layla was so confused, her little five year old brain couldn't handle it all. The rest of that day, Allen stayed up in his 'room' and didn't come out for anything. Layla went outside with the rest of the kids, but only sat alone under the big tree, away from all the others. She could hear the remarks of the caretakers, asking where _**it **_was, and if Layla had finally come to her senses and ditch the _**thing**_. Each time they spoke, she had the urge to tell them to 'shut up' and scream that Allen wasn't a _**it **_or a _**thing**_, but had she any room to talk after was she said to him?_

_The next day, Layla went straight down stairs without stopping by Allen room, still too confused about her own feelings. Though she was too reluctant to go get him, she couldn't help but hope he was down there waiting for her._

_To her dismay, he was not there. For the second day, he didn't not come downstairs for anything. Most were happy and enjoyed not having the 'monster' around, but Layla missed him. She didn't like the other children, they were crude and selfish. She wanted her best friend back._

_The next morning was the same as the last, Layla came straight down, and hoped to see Allen. Again he was no wheres to be seen. Without Allen, Layla just sat under the big tree again, and waited for something to happen. _

_Around lunch time that day, the caretakers were happily handing out the small amount of food and drink to each child. Layla had gotten hers and walked back over to the tree, where she sat back down and slow ate everything. Half way through her meal, she heard two caretakers talking, and couldn't help but ease drop._

_"Ugh, did you see, _**it's**_ back."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah,_** it**_ came down and asked for some food. Lisa threw a small amount at _**it**_ and told the _**thing**_ to go away."_

_"Seriously? Where is _**it**_ now?"_

_"Who the hell cares, i just wish _**it**_ would stay in the attic and never come down."_

_The two caretakers continued to laugh and curse the young boy, as Layla swiftly hopped up, leaving all her food on the ground, and ran past them towards the orphanage. Once inside, she began to franticly search for the face she so dearly missed. When she couldn't find him anywheres, tears began to weld up in her eyes. Was she really never going to see him again?_

_Just when she was about to give up, she noticed a small piece of chestnut hair sticking out from behind the old wooden chest. Her heart began to settle, clearly hoping it was the boy. In a small, timid voice, she called his name. "Allen?"_

_The piece of hair quickly jolt up and became a part of a larger mass of hair as the said boy, stood up, and briskly began heading for the stairs again. Layla saw this and began to run after him. When Allen was about half way up the stairs, Layla had finally been able to catch up and grab a small piece of his clothing._

_When he had felt the tug of his clothes, Allen stopped mid-step and froze. Layla quickly caught her breath when she saw he had stopped, but when she was able to breath evenly again, she didn't know what to say. But she knew she would have to say something and soon. _

_Without letting go of his clothes, Layla called his name again. "Allen..."_

_The boy only turned his head slightly, only so much that Layla could see one eye. But in that one eye she could see everything. Hurt, pain, sorrow, desperation, confusion... betrayal. With that one look she felt all his pain wash into her heart, and she released her grip on his clothes._

_As soon as he was free, Allen gave Layla one more glance before running the rest of the way up stairs. The small blonde just stood there, and tried to take in the look she had just received from such a young boy. Slowly she turned around and headed back outside, and to the shade of the tree. Once there, she held her legs to her chest, buried her face into her arms, and began to cry._

_With the look in Allen's eyes, she could tell he had been through hell and back already in his short life. With the cruel words she had blurted out unconsciously and the way she had acted, Layla was sure Allen hated her now. She would never get her best friend back._

_Later that night, Layla went to bed early. Tired from crying most of the day, and hurt from a wound heart. Only a few hours later, the small girl awoke to the cold night air. Rubbing her eyes, Layla sat up and looked around the room. It was slightly lit by the moon's rays, and she could see the rest of the girl she shared the room with stir restlessly in their sleep._

_After sitting there for a few minutes, Layla felt like she could easily fall back asleep, but something just didn't feel right. Not exactly knowing what was giving her this feel, she decided to get up and try to walk it off._

_The children were not suppose to walk around the orphanage at night, so Layla made sure to be extra quiet as she slid out of bed and through the door. Once out in the hallway, she began to tip-toe across the floor boards, flinching every time one made a small sound. It was dark, and in truth she didn't really know where she was going, or what her goal in this was, but for some reason it just felt right._

_While she wonder aimlessly in the dark, she began to think about Allen. At the thought of him, her heart wrenched, and more than ever she wished he was there with her. Even in this darkness, just him being there would brighten everything. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, thinking more and more of the boy that would probably never forgive her._

_Before Layla had the chance to think about her footing, she stumbled upon the wooden stairs that rose up to the closed off attic. Ignoring the pain of hitting her leg on the stairs, Layla gazed up at the small attic door, the small door that would lead to Allen. So badly she wanted to go through that door, but would Allen want her there?_

_For a moment, Layla just kneeled by the bottom of the attic stairs, and pondered what she should do. Every fiber in her being wanted to run up those stairs and check on the small boy, but her brain kept telling her otherwise._

_Ultimately Layla ignored her annoying doubting thoughts, and began her climb up the stairs. Quietly, step by step, Layla scaled up the stairs, and pushed any fears she had into the back of her head. She was going to see that Allen was okay one way or another. _

_Once at the top of the stairs, Layla slowly reached for the small attic door and noticed that it was already slightly ajar. The space gave her just enough space to see inside clearly. As usual it was musky smelling and dusty. No one had ever bothered to give the small child any material of lighting, so the only source of luminosity came from the rays of the moon that shone through the cracks and holes of the ceiling. _

_Right away Layla looked to the small mattress that laid on the floor, to her surprise, the boy was not there. Beginning to panic, Layla pushed the door open a little more and began to search for Allen. She couldn't believe how someone could hide in such a small room, and that was proven true when she soon found him. _

_In the farthest corner from the door, stood a somber Allen as he gazed out a hole in the wall that was big enough to be a window. Silently Layla pushed her self farther through the door so she could get a better see of what Allen was doing._

_When she finally had her whole head through the doorway, she was able to see Allen's face more clearly. Layla could not make sense of his actions though. At this late hour he shouldn't even be up, let alone just starring through some hole in the wall._

_Now that she had seen Allen like this, Layla didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave after coming this far, and the feeling that urge her to come this way hadn't lessened any. But if he spotted her, what would she do? Layla still feared that Allen hated her, and she didn't think she could handle seeing his dejected, broken eyes again._

_Not knowing what else to do, Layla relaxed a little and continued to watch him. For some time there was no change, he just kept standing, and starring. Finally Allen made a move and brought his glove covered arm up to his chest, that's when Layla saw something shimmer on his cheek._

_Right away Layla could tell it was a tear. Allen had began to cry as he stood there._

_The small girl's heart wrenched when she saw his face begin to scrunch up into a pain filled look, and tears streamed down his face and into the arm he now held to his face. As Allen continued to sob, he leaned again the nearby wall and slid to the floor. Once sitting down, he brought his knees to his chest and proceeded to weep into both his hands now._

_This set Layla off and without hesitation she swung the door the rest of the way open and rushed inside. Of course the suddenness scared Allen and his head flung up to see what had made the noise. Quickly he began to rub away the tears and try to adjust his eyes to the lighting._

_In the more shadowed area of the room, he was able to make out the petite figure that was Layla. Never had Allen expected her to be any where near his room this late at night, so at the sight of the blonde his brain just froze and no words would come out._

_Though Layla had been the one to charge in the room, she too froze over. Her body and heart had pushed her into the room faster than her brain could comprehend, and now she didn't know what to say or do. Once again, there was no noise, just silence._

_Now gripping the side of night gown, Layla bit her lip and multiple times opened her mouth to say something, but each time she stopped. When she was just about to just give up, Layla heard a small voice from across the room. _

_To her surprise, Allen had began speaking, but to her dismay, Layla couldn't exactly make out what he was saying. His eye which had been starring at her the whole time up to a moment ago, were now facing the ground as his head hung in what almost looked like shame._

_Again, Allen spoke something to the floor. Bothering Layla to no end, she began to take small steps forward, hoping to make out the words. What Layla had not expected, was Allen suddenly raising his head and looking at her with rage filled eyes._

_Automatically she stopped in her tracks as the small boy continued to glare at her. He began to say something again, but this time it was loud and clear._

_"Go away! Why are you even here? I didn't call for you, so get out!"_

_Each word cut Layla like a knife. Never had she heard him raise his voice like that, never had she seen such anger in his eyes. It hurt Layla terribly that the words were directed towards her. Though she was pained by his words, and slightly afraid, Layla finally spoke up._

_"I-i'm sorry but... but i just woke up, and... i don't know why, but i just felt like i should come this way. I didn't mean to bother you... but the face you were making before, and... and the t-tears... I couldn't just ignore it..."_

_"Yes you could have! My whole life, i've been alone and shunned. Everywhere i turn i see those cold eyes, eyes of people who hate and despise my very being! They easily ignore my very existence, so why... why can't you!"_

_"Because your important to me!"_

_As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Layla gasped a little. She couldn't believe what just poured out her mouth, it was so... so embarrassing. Layla gazed up from the floor and to Allen, and just as she had guessed, he had a very surprised look on his face._

_As abashed as she was after her small confession, Layla didn't take it back, because it had been true. Ever since her mistake of words at seeing his arm, and not going to see him, she had missed him constantly. Allen was the only one she wanted to be around day and night, and now that the boy was back in front of her again, she was not going to waste the chance._

_To her dismay though, the shocked look on Allen's face did not last. Once again he hung his head and avoid her gaze. _

_"Allen... Please... Say something to me. I miss you... i'm so lonely without you."_

_"You're a liar!"_

_Again the small child yelled out angrily, but this time he did not look up at the girl. _

_Layla hated being yelled at, but she was not going to give up. "I'm not lying, i really do miss you... and... and i'm sor-"_

_"Stop. Just stop! Don't apologize." _

_Layla did not understand why Allen had said that, she couldn't understand what he was thinking at all. She knew her words and actions had hurt him terrible, but why... why wouldn't he listen to her words. Before Layla could say anything though, Allen let out a little scoff._

_Her confusion carried on as Allen now began to slightly smile. Layla began to wonder if the small child had some how now become crazy._

_The smirk stayed on his face as Allen rose his head, amusement written on his face. Slowly he raised his gloved arm and slid the covering off carefully. Once fully exposed, Allen began stiffly flexing his fingers and wrist, only stopping once it was outstretched and in full view in front of him so Layla could see._

_Layla cringed as Allen let out another small laugh and smiled painfully. So much Layla hated his expression at that moment. He was smiling, but all she could see was agony and despair in his eyes._

_"You know, i should actually be thanking you. You helped me realize something the other day." Allen dropped his arm to his side, but continued to smile and stare insanely. "When you slapped my hand away, and spoke your cruel words, i finally understood something that people have been trying to tell me my whole life. It finally hit me that i will never... i will never be loved by anyone."_

_Each word ripped Layla's heart apart. Her heart ached so badly for her best friend, she needed to stop him and now, but he continued._

_"I am a... a monster... a demon... a freak... unloveable. If only i wasn't born with this arm. Maybe i would have friends... Maybe my parents wouldn't have thrown me away... Maybe even a nice warm home, but nothing... and it's all this ugly arms fault!" At his last words, Allen quickly raised his still uncovered left arm above his head, and right back down into the floor._

_With a loud bang, Layla watched as Allen began bashing his arm against the floor and wall as hard as he could. Each time he let out a scream of pain, but to Layla's horror he continued. _

_Scared for Allen, Layla began yelling for him to stop, and when that did nothing, she pushed away all her fear and leapt at Allen. In one fell swoop, she wrapped her arm around his small arm, and struggled to keep it still. _

_As small as Allen was, and as hard as it seemed for him to move the disfigured arm, Layla had so much trouble keeping him from not moving. Layla kept her grip though, no matter how much Allen seemed to protest, she held on._

_"Layla! Why are you stopping me?"_

_"Because, your hurting yourself!"_

_"It doesn't matter! I hate this arm! I don't care what happens to this accursed arm!"_

_"I care! Allen! ... I. CARE! I... I... I love your arm! ... I love your arm! I love your arm! I love your arm!"_

_Finally Allen stopped putting up a fight. Motionless, he sat and listened as the girl, still hanging on his arm, continued her chant. Over and over again she pronounced her 'love' for the boys 'monstrous' arm._

_Minutes passed, but Layla never let up her grip, and never stopped her proclamation. _

_By now Allen had officially calmed down, but he didn't know what to do. He had caused such a commotion, and now... now Layla was touching his disfigured arm. To Allen's surprise he could feel hot tears streaming down her face and onto his arm. Guilt quickly consumed him and he wished she had never come to his room._

_Allen too had missed Layla with all his heart, but the the other day when she saw his arm... her reaction had hurt him so badly. Allen had come accustomed to hearing the harsh words of people. Their words hurt, but it didn't matter anymore. But, as soon as Layla refused him, and began to stare at him with the same fear filled eyes as everyone else, it felt like someone had kicked him in the chest._

_On that day, he decided never again would he try to befriend someone. It was the day he etched into his mind the hate that people carried for him and his arm, so no longer... no longer would he bother with anyone anymore, especially Layla._

_That whole thought process was now a mess, and something he couldn't hang onto. The girl Allen was most afraid of hating him, was now hanging onto him, and crying for his sake. _

_Not knowing what else to do, Allen hesitantly began patting her head and calling her name._

_"Layla... Layla, you can stop now... please let go."_

_"No! If i let go, you are going to hurt yourself again!"_

_Allen couldn't help but smile a little. It felt good to see Layla's stubbornness again. "I promise i won't hurt myself anymore."_

_"Your lying!"_

_"Layla... i'm not lying. I won't move a muscle, i promise."_

_Layla continued to clasp on to his arm, but slowly, she began to loosen her grip and turn her head to look at Allen's face. "You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_Wanting to believe in Allen, Layla let go of his arm and steadily positioned herself to sit next to him, making sure not to take her eyes off the boy. Once she was sitting against the wall she grabbed Allen's left hand again, and intertwined her fingers with his._

_Allen looked down at their hands and began to blush a little. "Layla... i promise you i wont hurt myself anymore, so you don't have to keep touching my hand."_

_"No. I'm not holding it for that reason. I want to hold your hand because i don't want you to ever leave me again. I feel like if i let go, you'll run away from me again, and i don't want that."_

_"But aren't you... scared. I could switch sides with you, and you can hold my other hand-"_

_"No! I'm perfectly fine with this hand." Layla began to grip Allen's left hand harder, just to make sure he finally got it in his head that she wasn't letting go. "I'm not afraid. I know i reacted terribly the other day, but i was just surprised. After what i did... i felt terrible. I... I wanted to go to you, i wanted to see you, but... But i was so scared that you hated me. I wanted to apologize over and over again, but the words were always stuck in my throat. But now... now that i'm beside you again, i'm not leaving."_

_To Allen's surprise, Layla look right into his eyes, and bared a giant grin. "No matter what happens, no matter what your arm looks like, no matter what others say, i will always be with you. You are my best friend, and you are important to me. I thought i could never continue living without my family, but you've made it possible. You are my most precious family now."_

_Little tears started to well up in Allen's eyes. He couldn't believe what she was saying, but it made him so happy. Never had he imagined having a friend... a family. But there she was, and Allen never wated to be separated from her. "Thank you, Layla. Thank you for always being there for me."_

_"I'll always be there to protect you! Your arm is quite strong, but your such a pip squeak and i don't see you growing anytime soon. But like i said, it's okay, i'll always be here keep you safe." She smiled and again gave his hand another light squeeze._

_That night, the two leaned against each other and fell into a sound sleep. Both their hearts were calm and at ease now, and at that moment, they really felt like they were going to be together forever. _

_Dreams always come to an end though._

_Times pasted, and many hardships came and passed, but through it all Allen and Layla never lost hope. They had each other, their family._

* * *

_ A now six year old Allen sat up in his 'bed' after a not so great sleep. He had, had a weird dream that was more like a nightmare, but he couldn't really say since he couldn't remember it all. _

_Swiftly Allen shook off the odd feeling and got dressed. After fully clothed, he sat back down on his mattress and waited patiently for the little blonde that came and got him each day. While he waited, Allen thought about what the two would spend their day doing. _

_Allen was in the middle of a thought about playing with some bugs on the big tree out back, when he heard loud foot steps running up the stairs._

_More than positive it was probably Layla, Allen began to smile, but that didn't last long as the small girl came bursting through his door, tears flowing town her face. "Layla? What's wrong?"_

_Jumping up from his bed, Allen ran over to Layla's side and automatically began trying to calm her down. She was obviously upset about something, but she was too worked up and out of breath to say anything. Allen kept cooing her trying to stop the tears, but before he could even manage that, the two heard voices coming from the floor below._

_On closer observation, Allen could make out what they were saying, and to his horror, they were looking for Layla._

_"Where did she go?"_

_"I don't know! Why did she run? You'd think she would be happy."_

_"Who knows what that child is thinking. Just look at her, ever since she came here, Layla's been doing nothing but hanging out with that _**thing**_."_

_"Do you think thats where she is?"_

_"Probably, but i don't want to go up there. Who knows what that monsters got up there."_

_"I know, i know... Layla! Layla! I know you can hear me! Come down here now! It's time for you to go!"_

_At those last words, Allen looked to where Layla was kneeling on the floor and trying to catch her breath. "Layla? What are they talking about? Where are you going?"_

_Regrettably, Layla looked up from where she sat and sniffled out a answer. "T-theres are man down stairs- *sniffle* a-and he says he wants to a- *hic* a- *hic* adopt me."_

_It took a minute for her words to full sink in, but as soon as it did he began shaking his head. "No. No! They can't take you. Your- your my best friend... my family!"_

_I- *hic* I know. That's why i ran but-"_

_"Layla~ Please come down."_

_Both Layla and Allen jumped at the new voice. It was a very deep and loud voice, but there was still a kind tone to it. Allen had no clue who it was, but Layla clearly did._

_"Allen... thats him. He's the one who wants to adopt me."_

_"Layla~ Come now little missy, we are going to have a long way to travel. My beautiful wife has always wanted a little girl, so please come down." As the husky man continued to talk, it seemed like his voice was becoming louder and louder, closer and closer._

_Just as they two children had thought, the man was coming up the stairs. Layla quickly grabbed onto Allen's clothes and starred at the door in fear. Within seconds, they could no longer hear foot steps, instead there were some taps at the door._

_"Hello~~ Is there a cute little blond in here?" Slowly the door opened and in popped a man's head. Right away he noticed the two children holding on to each other and starring at him with disbelief. "Well there you are!" The man's voice was so booming, that it almost sounded mad, but he wore a huge grin that said other wise._

_Climbing the rest of the way through the door, the giant man stood up and tried not to hit his head on the ceiling. "Well, if this isn't a tiny room, a little shabby, but cute." After a small laugh, the man looked at Layla and Allen, and steadily held out his hand to the small girl. "Come on sweetie, i know it's going to be hard leaving your friend, but we have to go."_

_Layla quickly shook her head and hugged Allen. "No. Allen is my family, i'm not leaving him!"_

_Though Layla seemed reluctant to look at the man, Allen couldn't help but stare. The tall man noticed this, and swiftly pointed his smile towards the small boy. "Allen... was it?"_

_Allen gave him a small nod. The man just smiled more and held out his hand as if for Allen to take it. Allen didn't understand, so he just continued staring at him, wide eyed and confused._

_The man gave a small chuckle again, and pulled his hand back. "Well Allen, my name is Mark. I know this is something almost unfathomable to you and Layla, but you should let her come with me. You see my wive can't have kids, but so badly she wants a daughter. So when i saw Layla the other day, i thought she would be absolutely perfect. That's why i'm hoping to take her home with me... but i can't do that until both of you let go."_

_"If i could, i would gladly adopt you too Allen, you seem like such a nice young boy, but for now i can only handle Layla. Please, i promise she will have a nice home, with hot meals everyday, and a family that loves her just as much as you do... so please."_

_As the man talked, Allen thought about everything he was saying, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, the man made so much sense. Allen may have loved Layla with all his heart, but in a place like this, life was hell. Layla deserved a loving home to enjoy every day, and a family that could protect and love her as much as she did him._

_At that moment, Allen decided that going with Mr. Mark was the best for Layla. In one swift moment, Allen looked away from Mark and to Layla, briskly he gave her a giant hug, before letting go and pushing her towards the man._

_It all happen so fast, Layla hadn't had time to react. Before she knew what was going on, she was being hugged, pushed and then lift up into the arms of the husky man. Looking down, Layla gazed at Allen and wondered what he was doing._

_"Allen? Why did you push me? I told you, i'm never leaving you!" The tears were beginning to overflow again. _

_Allen began to smile through his own tears that he could no longer hold back, and waved a small farewell to his best friend. "Good-bye Layla. I'm going to miss you but- *sniffle* but your better off with a family like the time before you came here. *hic* Mr. Mark and his wife will take good care of you, right?"_

_Mark could tell how hard this one for the small boy, and reached out his free hand and ruffled the boys messy chestnut-colored hair. With a sympathetic smile, he nodded to Allen and turned around to began heading for the door. "No need to worry Allen, no harm with ever come to Layla, i promise."_

_With those last few words, the tall man was already half way through the small attic door. This didn't stop Layla from yelling and crying out to her 'family'._

_"Allen! No, Allen! I promised i would always be here for you! Allen! Allen! ALLEN!"_

_Allen just stood where he was left, and listened as Layla's protests continued down the stairs, on the first floor, outside, and even down the street as Mr. Mark continued to carry her and walk away from the orphanage._

_ Once Allen could no longer hear Layla's cries, and all the commotion died down in the orphanage, the lonely boy walked over to his mattress, laid on his back and began sobbing harder than he had ever before._

* * *

Allen Walker woke up with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away along with some of the drowsiness still showing. After the memorable dream he had of his first love, he felt a little sad but smiled softly and remembered she had a family. Looking into the mirror, Allen fixed his ruffled white hair and traced the scar over his left eye as her put his hand back to his side. With a smile, Allen began getting dressed and preparing himself for his usual busy day at the Black Order.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Okay so i lied, i changed ALOT, but that's probably only this chapter, i think... sigh... who knows. I hope you like it :)**


	3. Orphanage

**Author's note~!~**

**Finally got around to editing chapter 2. Hope everyone likes it :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D**

* * *

Chapter 2!

_'Hmmm… There's something missing… but what?'_

The young white-haired man was beginning to slip on his boots, as he sat on his bed when he realized something was different about this morning. After tying up his boots, he began to look around and wonder why. When nothing seemed out of place, he quickly stood up and ready to leave for the cafeteria, but just as he was standing, he realized his head seemed lighter than most mornings.

Allen finally realized what was different, and he quickly raised his hand to pat the top of his head, and just as he guessed, he felt nothing but hair.

_'Where's Tim?'_

After years of of having the small companion at his side, Tim became extremely attached to the exorcist. It became almost a daily routine for the golden golem to be fluttering around Allen in the morning, and then taking his perch on top of the teen's head when done dressing. This sometimes made things difficult in the morning though, so even though Allen was curious to the golem's whereabout, he took this as a chance to have a peaceful moment to himself.

After Allen fixed the rest of his bed head, he began his short trek to the cafeteria, something that seemed to be much needed as his stomach growled unnervingly loud.

It had been three years since the incident at Timothy's orphanage. Allen was now 18 years old and the youngest general the Black Order had… but he was also their only Noah.

Since the event three years ago, when Crown Clown had effected Allen as a Noah, the 14th hasn't caused much trouble. Though the 14th has not made any move to take over Allen's consciousness - _'Not yet at least'_ Allen quickly thought to himself - he seemed to be having weird dreams each night. What made it frustrating to Allen though, was once awoken, he could only remember bits and pieces of the dream, who was in it and what they were doing was just a fog. To further the frustration, he was sure they were just normal dream, not dreams at all… but memories. The 14th's memories.

Then again, Allen couldn't help but feel relived, because maybe that was his body's way of rejecting any move the Noah was trying to make forwards into the boys mind. Still, it was unestling.

The shadow of the 14th still followed him around and was seen every time Allen looked at his reflection. After such a long time of this though, he had gotten so used to it that he barley noticed the silent ghost.

Allen was still being watched carefully by Central, especially after knowing that Crown Clown harmed Allen the same way it had when cutting the other Noah. At the thought, Allen ran is hand over the scar that was left by Crown Clown that day. Every so often the scar would hurt but it wasn't something that bothered him very much.

As Allen walked through the halls of the Order, he had his mind caught up in all these thoughts, so he was not watching where he was going when he ran into something hard, causing him to stumble back and return to reality. What he had ran into wasn't really a 'what', but more of a who, and to Allen's dismay it happened to be his not so favorite person.

"Dammit moyashi! Watch where the hell your walking! Che!" The raven haired exorcist was grumpy as usual.

Allen regained his full balance and quickly glared at Kanda. "Even after all these years you still call me that?" It bugged Allen even more now because he had grown a lot. He was 18 and only two centimeters shorter than the samurai. "The names Allen, BaKanda! Come on say it with me now. All-en."

The white-haired teen's back talk irritated him, and with a scowl he looked down at Allen, and with perfect diction repeated his insult. "Like i said, watch where the hell you are walking. Moy-a-shi."

"Not until you get my name right, Ba-Kan-da~" With that, it quickly turned into a glaring match, as the two exorcist itched to take a swing at one another. The threatening stares came to a stop though as a sweet voice came from only a few yards down the hall.

"Oh, come on now… Do you two ever get along?"

As Allen and Kanda turned to look at the person scolding them, Allen saw who it was and swiftly forgot about Kanda and perked up. He gave a big smile to the person and ran over to her side while Kanda just 'tch'ed and walked away annoyed.

"Good morning Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed as he ran and waved to the young women. "You going to the cafeteria for breakfast?"

Lenalee uncrossed her arms and stopped tapping her foot, something she often did when she caught the two fighting, then smiled sweetly at the boy coming her way.

"Yes I am General Walker-san." Lenalee said, almost saluting the boy.

Allen knew Lenalee was just messing with him but he still blushed anyway. It still felt weird being a higher-up to his friends. Lenalee saw his embarrassment and just gave another big smile and a wink when she thought it was cute. "Come on Allen, lets go get something to eat."

Allen happily walked next to her on the way to the cafeteria, he was almost starving by now and couldn't wait to eat Jerry's food.

As they were walking Allen glanced down multiple times at Lenalee. He couldn't help but notice how she had matured greatly through the years. She was now 19 and Komui was more protective than ever because Lenalee had become so pretty. As any other grown women she gained curves and her face became more sharp and beautiful. Her hair was still the same beautiful silky black with a tint of green as when he first met her, it was still kept short though. Ever since it had been cut off, she found the shoulder length hairstyle very cute, not to mention it stayed out of the way during fights. All together, she is a woman that any man would fawn over… if it wasn't for Komui.

After some small idle talk, the two exorcist made their way into the cafeteria, where Allen got in line to order his **huge** menu of food, for his **huge **appetite. Lenalee and Allen sat down at the only empty table and started to eat. They notice that Miranda, Marie, and Krory were no wheres to be seen, so they just guessed the bunch had been sent out on a mission. There was someone still missing though, and right before Allen could ask Lenalee, a certain loud mouth red head arrived, loud and jubilant as ever.

"Ohayou! Allen, Lenalee!"

"Morning Lavi." Lenalee greeted him.

"Goowd mowning Wavi." Allen attempted to say through massive mouthfuls of food.

Of course over the years Lavi had also slightly changed… well his appearance at least. He was still as childish as ever. For a 21 year old, you'd think he'd be serious more often, but no one really cared because is cheeriness was what made everyone love his company. Lavi still wore the eye patch over his right eye but it was harder to see since he had begun to let his hair grow out and never put it in a bandana anymore. His hair was about an inch or two shorter then Lenalee's and it stuck up in quite a few spots but that was something most guys had because they never felt like fixing it. On his chin was a small red goatee that made him look more mature which of course he really was but never really acted so.

Lavi gave a look at Allen's giant mountain of food that he was shoveling into his mouth as if it wouldn't be there in the next minute.

"Allen you never cease to amaze me with all the food you can eat. Not only that, but as the years go by you seem to be able to eat more than the year before." Lavi looked at Allen with a astonished look but you could also tell he was use to it.

Lenalee chuckled at this and looked at Allen while he chewed with a dumbfounded look on his face. Allen was ready to shove the last stack of pancakes in his mouth when they disappeared with a little golden flash. For a moment the white-haired exorcist just stared at the now empty plate, but then noticed a quiet flapping sound above his head. Allen swiftly peered up to see Timcanpy chopping away at **his** pancakes.

"Ah! Timcanpy! Give them back! Where in the world did you come from anyway? He wasn't with me this morning." Allen was now glaring at the golden golem as it finished off his pancakes.

"Oh, he's been with me all morning. I was with Bookman and Komui. We had things to talk about and Tim's video recordings came in handy." Tim often went with Lavi for these kinds of things, especially since Tim is the only one that's constantly at Allen's side. Central had ordered the Bookmen to keep a very detailed report on Allen by monitoring his actions during missions, and reviewing his moves that Tim has recorded. Knowing all this, it shouldn't have surprised Allen that Lavi had Tim, but it seem odd because he hadn't been away from the Order as of late, and the viewing of Tim's memory was usually done later in the evening when Allen was around to help explain and write his own report on the mission.

Allen didn't really question it too much though, at the moment his thoughts were more wrapped up in the theft of his pancakes.

Lavi saw the small confusion and questioning on Allen face for the moment, but also took note when the young teen just shrugged it off. Though it was easy for Allen to shake off the constant watch he was under, Lavi felt a little more weighed down by it. So much he hated having to do this to one of his closest friends, but it was the only way to keep Link off Allen's back all the time. The reports were the only things keeping central from posting Allen with a inspector. Lavi also couldn't refuse because of his position. He is the Bookman Jr. and cannot go against orders.

"I'm sorry, Allen…"

Allen was taken back a little by the apology, but just smiled at Lavi and said, "It's okay, if Tim can be of any help than i'm glad to let him go with you… **Especially** if he's going to come in and steal my food." Allen gave another glare at Tim. Timcanpy just ignored it and placed himself on Allen's head. "Jeez, Tim you sure have gotten heavy. Your almost as big as when master had you."

Now that Allen had said something about it, Lavi and Lenalee couldn't help but wonder why the golem changed sizes. Lavi was about to ask when he remembered what he had originally gone into the cafeteria to tell them.

"Speaking of Timcanpy, while i was with Komui and Tim this morning, Komui told me he wanted to see all three of us when you guys were done with your breakfast."

Allen and Lenalee just nodded and said okay.

* * *

After Allen had gone up and got some more pancakes since Timcanpy stole his others, he finished up and all three of the exorcist headed out. They leisurely made it to Chief Komui's office, where they knocked and waited for a response. After some time with no reply, Lavi knocked on the door once again. Still no answer. So in a meek voice Lenalee called out to her brother.

"Nii-San?"

Next thing they knew, there was a loud bang and the sounds of papers flying every where. There were loud foot steps coming up fast and getting louder. With a sigh, the three exorcist took a giant step back and waited for the inevitable. Just as they had predicted, the sister-complex man came barging out the room, swinging the doors open forcefully, then went on to find his younger sister and hug her with full force.

"Lenalee! My sweet sister! Who's the creep thats been looking at you this time? I'll kill him!" With a swift turn of his head, he peered at Lavi and Allen with a glare. After a minute of debating in his crazy scientist head, he let go of Lenalee and pointed a accusing finger at Allen's face. "You! It was you wasn't? Allen you perverted General!"

As if out of thin air, Komui grabbed a giant drill that not one of the exorcist could figure out where it came from. He had a helmet on that said "Pervert Destroyer" and a sinister smile. There was a scary glint in his eyes that told Allen he was really going to try to kill him.

"Wait, wait! No, Komui! I didn't do anything!" Allen was panicking. He had experienced the pain that came along with that drill, and was not ready to go through it again!

"Liar! Your just like your perverted Master! I will destroy you before you touch my sweet Lenalee! Bwhahaha!" Komui began closing the space between him and Allen, obviously going for the kill. The poor young exorcist was scared out of his wits, and began trying to convince the mad scientist to stop by holding his hands up in front of him innocently and backing away quickly.

Lucky for Allen, just as he was driven into a corner, Lenalee activated her innocence and side kicked her brother into the wall knocking him down before he could make any contact with the fearful teen.

"Nii-san! Allen didn't do anything. Would you let up on this sister complex!" Lenalee was fuming. She loved her brother very much but, with him like that, she was sure she'd never get a boyfriend. Komui crawled over from the spot he had fallen and grabbed Lenalee's leg and started to sob. "Lenalee! Don't ever get married! I'll kill who ever touches you!"

Allen and Lavi just stood to the side and sighed at their chief's behavior.

"Umh, Chief, isn't there something you wanted from us?"

Komui looked at Allen as he spoke and noticed that him and Lavi were still standing there staring at him.

He quickly stood, up wiping his tears and snot away, while quickly fixing his hat and glasses. "Ah yes. There is a mission i want you three to go on. Come inside my office and i'll give you more details."

Once inside everyone found a spot they were comfortable in and waited for Komui to begin.

"As you know, the Earl and the Noahs have been very quiet the past few years. The Akuma have not ceased attacking though, and neither have the occasional meetings with a Noah or two, but nothing serious has happened like in the past. We believe the Earl is planning something. Planning something big like a final attack. So with this information, we need all the exorcist and help we can get."

All three of the exorcist understood this very well. They had done as much as they could for the Order, Allen in particular. Since he was told by the late Master Cross, that he would one day turn into the 14th Noah due to the memories that were implanted in him, he had to prove to Central and all the people who lost their trust in him that he was on the Orders side.

Komui walked around to each exorcist and handed them a folder containing information about the mission, before going back to his desk. He started to go into detail about the mission as they opened the folders and scanned the contents.

"Finders have informed us of a possible parasite-type innocence user in London. They noticed the holder of the innocence while traveling around London, keeping an eye out for possible Akumas or Noahs. They were not able to get much detail on the innocence's holder because they wanted to wait for an exorcist to accompany them before approaching them. The information they have reported though is: a male of about 11 or 12 years of age, lives in the city's orphanage that is owned by a man named Mark Knots. His daughter, who's name we do not know, is a caretaker there and seems to be the one who cares for the user the most."

Lavi looked over the information more carefully making sure to record everything in his mind. After he was done reading and recording everything, he became very sullen.

"I hate having to reduce ourselves to recruiting children. I feel bad enough as it is that Timothy has been sucked into this but another?" Lavi was pinching the bridge of his nose, with a shameful look on his face. "This damn war needs to end, and soon."

With that statement both Lenalee and Komui had a downcast aura around them because they too hated it.

"I know Lavi, but it's also good for the child. We wouldn't want the Millennium Earl or any of his lackeys finding him first would you?" Komui gave a look to Lavi and Lenalee telling them he knew exactly what they were feeling because he was right there with them.

Komui reluctantly continued with the briefing. "As i had said, the boy lives in the orphanage. We do not know anything of his background but it's possible he was put there as an infant because of his innocence. If his parasite-type innocence is something very noticeable like Allen's then that is most likely the story."

At that they all looked over to Allen who, they hadn't realized until now, was not saying a word, just staring blankly at the contents of the folder. It was as if he was in very deep thought.

"Allen... Allen, Allen!" Lenalee kept calling him but there was no response. So Lavi tried something different.

"Yo, Moyashi!"

Allen then snapped out of it, looked up at Lavi and exclaimed " The names Allen!"

At that, the other three couldn't help but chuckle a little, but briskly stopped when they notice Allen's still very earnest expression.

"So, what's was that all about? What were you thinking about?" Lavi was very curious now.

Allen wore a very sullen expression now. He look around the room as if he really didn't want to say, but finally he broke his silence and decided it was right for them to know. "If i'm right… this is the same orphanage i was kept at until i left for the circus and found Mana." It was also the place he met his first friend and first love but he wasn't going to tell them that.

Chief Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi were a little shocked. They didn't know too much about Allen's past because he always looked sad when he tried to speak of it. Even though they didn't know much about his past, they knew it wasn't very good before Allen had meet Mana. So it came as a bit of a surprise to find out the person they were looking for might be in the same position he had once been in. No one was exactly sure what to say when the room had fallen silent. Komui ultimately broke the stillness of the room.

"Well, i would understand if you chose not to go on this mission. It's not always fun digging up the past." He had known this very well. Komui was always perky but he had seen a lot through out his life. There was a time of silence again as Allen thought it over, finally he decided.

"No, it's fine. I'll go." He gazed up with a smile on his face. "It's been about 10 years, if there was even anyone there that had known me as a child, they wouldn't recognize me." He glanced at his pure white hair and traced the curse on his face again.

Everyone could tell he wasn't as comfortable with it as he tried to say he was. The room went still for the umpteenth time that day.

Komui was the one to break the hush yet again with a loud clap. All heads turned to him as they saw him hop up from his chair with a slight grin one his face. "Alrighty then! Everyone go get everything prepared for the trip. You're not going to be able to take the ark because Allen has yet to be ordered by central to make a door to near this area, so it's going to be a bit of a long journey." As he said this he was shuffling them out of his office.

When Lavi and Lenalee were out the door, Komui stopped Allen just before he left.

"Oh! By the way General Walker, if you can successfully retrieve the child, i want him to be under your jurisdiction as his master." Komui was wearing a broad smile.

Allen was taken aback. He didn't really understand because he never believed they would ever let him, the 14th Noah, have an apprentice. Allen couldn't tell if Komui was serious. The Chief saw the confusion and debating that was going on in his mind. So to reassure the young general that he was serious he firmly put his hand on Allen's shoulder getting his attention and earnestly said, "I'm proud of you. You've been through so much but that never stopped you. You deserve this, and i really think the kid deserves a kind master that can understand what its like to have his kind of innocence." Allen looked into Komui's eyes and could tell her was being sincere.

With this, a huge smile spread across Allen's face. He couldn't believe he was going to have an apprentice! He quickly perked up and actually couldn't wait to get to the orphanage. Allen thanked Komui with a quick hug and a huge grin while dashing out of his office to get ready.

* * *

With everything packed and stocked up, the three exorcist were now on their way. They boarded the train and started to walk down the aisle to find some seats. Lenalee had quickly noticed the happy mood Allen was in, and saw him smiling genuinely, which is something his scarcely did anymore. With his face being like that, Lenalee couldn't help but think how much younger Allen looked like that, and how much it had reminded her of the young innocent boy she had met almost four whole years ago. Back in those day, things were still complicated, but they just seemed so much easier and happier. Lenalee hoped this mission would help to bring things back to the way they used to be.

As the young women exorcist was reminiscing about the old days, she didn't realize Allen had come to a halt in front of her. With a slight thud, she ran right into his back, and fell to the floor from the impact. Lenalee had been walking pretty fast, without realizing it, so it was no surprise she fell, that didn't mean her behind wasn't aching greatly from the fall. Allen regained himself after the small shove and quickly turned around and apologized while holding out his hand offering her help.

She grabbed his hand accepting his offer of help. "Oh, no it's okay, I'm the one who bumped into you, i should have been paying attention. I'm s-"

Lenalee's breath suddenly caught in her throat as she looked up from the ground and into Allen's gorgeous grey eyes. As she looked up at Allen's smiling face she thought back to the young Allen and then to the one standing right in front of her.

_'When had Allen grown so tall? Why did I never notice until now that he towered over me? His shoulders have become very… broad.'_ On each shoulder laid his white hair, which he had let grow over time. His hair was very choppy and thin at the ends because it was always taking some damage during their battles. It really suited him though. _'Allen has matured and grown into a man right before my eyes. He is no longer cute… but drop dead gorgeous. Any girl would be lucky to have him'_

As all these thoughts were going through her head, Allen was still bending over her with his hand reached out ready to help her up. "Umh... Lenalee? Are you okay?" Allen looked at her with a puzzled and amused grin. With the sound of Allen's voice Lenalee snapped out of it.

"O-oh yes!" She giggled a little embarrassed. "Sorry, i guess i was out of it for a moment." Lenalee was stuttering nervously. _'Since when was his voice that deep? What happen to his-... No! No, no. I have to stop thinking about these kinds of things so much. We're on a mission and i have to do my best!'_

Allen and Lavi watched as Lenalee stood up with a look uf deep thought still. She then shook her head as if disagreeing with something she was thinking. After that she brought her hand up into a fist as if she just triumphed in a decision. Lavi found this hilarious and started busting up. Allen found it very amusing too but was wondering what in the world she was thinking again.

"Are you sure your alright Lenalee?" Allen couldn't help but ask. She then snapped out of it again.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yes!" She gave Allen a teeth filled smile while blushing wildly. Allen couldn't help but think it was cute and gave her a warm smile back. After the whole incident, it took Lavi forever to stop laughing at her. Once it finally calmed down, everyone got comfortable and prepared for the long train ride.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Hoped everyone liked this chapter!**

**Sorry if ya found it weird with the random look over of the characters but i just wanted to describe what i could imagine them looking like a bit older.**

**Didn't change too much of this chapter from the old one, but i think i still made it better, so i hope you enjoyed :)**

**Again Thank you for reading and hope ya liked it :D**


End file.
